Promise
by Nature9000
Summary: A promise made between three friends is forgotten and the pain is felt by all. Years may pass, but will the promise be remembered? What will it take for it to be restored and renewed?


Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor do I own the song that inspired this fiction, Miracle by Cascada.

A/N: I intend on rewriting a lot of my stuff from scratch, starring Jonah/Valerie as the main pairing and Freddie/Sam as the supporting pairing. Most new stories will be written this way, as I write Freddie better and truer to his personality when he's the supporting character. Jonah makes for a better main and easier for me to use since not much was given for his basic personality, he can be molded more. Please read and know that I will never stop with Seddie, that will always be there. My faithful fans, please read. Enjoy.

* * *

-"I NEED A MIRACLE"-

Valerie tossed a crumpled up sheet of paper in her trash bin, she'd been trying to write down a recipe from memory, but kept getting it wrong. It was odd for her; she never really lost focus like that before, at least not when it came to food. "I'll never become a chef like this," she grumbled out loud. She set the pen down and sighed, she needed a break. Slowly, she stood up from her desk and moved over to her bed to lie down. As she sat on the bed, she glanced over at a picture of her as a younger child, around the age of eight. She smiled when she saw the two other with her, Jonah and Freddie. "We had so much fun then, didn't we?"

Time went on it seemed, but for those three, they always seemed to be close. Freddie and Valerie may have drifted a bit, but she and Jonah had always seemed to remain inseparable, as were Jonah and Freddie. They met when they were six, each at a movie theater. Valerie slowly picked up the picture and ran her thumbs along the smooth, silver and golden frame. Her eyes drifted over to Jonah and a small smile formed at her lips. He was grinning and blushing because at the moment the photo was taken, Valerie had kissed him on the cheek. "The day of the promise," she whispered softly.

**_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_**

_The camera flashed and the three friends broke out in a laugh, Freddie stopped laughing and looked at his two friends, wondering what was going to happen next. Jonah looked at Valerie and still had a blush evident on his face from when she kissed him. "Valerie, why did you kiss me just now?" He was nervous as hell, anyone could see that. He had a crush on Valerie, but never once did he think she might like him back._

_"I like you, silly," Valerie said quietly as she turned her head toward the ground. She wasn't ever really a fearful person, but she was afraid Jonah might not like her back and that she might have just ruined a great friendship. Freddie curled his lips in a smile as he watched his female friend look up from the ground and lock eyes with Jonah, both of his friends appeared far nervous and very anxious, but he knew they needed to say what they felt because they were meant to be._

_"Come on guys, you like each other, just admit it!" Freddie said with a quick laugh. Jonah jumped and glared at Freddie, Valerie did likewise._

_"Be quiet Freddie!" They shouted out. He shrugged and sighed, figuring he wouldn't get involved in this and would just watch, knowing well that things were going to work. They had to; he couldn't imagine such good and inseparable friends not being meant for each other. Valerie blinked and slowly turned toward Jonah, nervously looking back into his eyes. "So you like me too?"_

_"Yeah," Jonah responded while nervously rubbing the back of his head. "You like me?" Valerie's face then beamed brightly and her smile stretched into the biggest smile the boys ever saw her give._

_"Well…What do you want to do about it?" Jonah and Freddie frowned slightly and looked toward Valerie, they knew that she was going to go away with her family for a few years, so they couldn't really get together now. However, in time, they would all be together again, and clearly Valerie had ways to keep in touch with them all. _

_"Aren't you going on a cruise or something with your family?" Valerie frowned and slowly nodded her head, she hated the thought that she had to leave just as she told Jonah how she felt. "Well then…" Jonah closed his eyes in thought, then smiled, opening his eyes and taking Valerie's hand in one and Freddie's hand in another. This was usually done when a promise was made between the group, the other two acknowledged this action and took each other's hands as well. "When you come back, we're all together again, then Valerie and only then, I want to date you. Dating, I think that's what the grownups call it…What do you guys say to that?" Valerie grinned and Freddie nodded his head in agreement, it seemed that was the best thing to do._

_"I'm all for it," Freddie said with a slight shrug. He was fine with them getting together, as long as he didn't become a third wheel. Valerie squealed and hugged Jonah tightly, giving her acceptance of the promise. "So, we're all good."_

When Valerie returned from the cruise, it had been four years, but she had always kept close contact with her friends. However, Freddie had moved somewhere a year or two prior and she never got his address and he lost her address. That's when she found him through iCarly. Knowing he was the one that enjoyed pranks, they decided to trick Carly and Sam, but after a while it became wrong and she didn't like how she was made to act. She apologized and Sam became her friend, Carly wasn't too eager though.

Valerie sighed as she set the picture back on the end table, still staring at Jonah. He had forgotten, he'd forgotten the promise they made that day at the state fair. Now he wasn't hers. Valerie remembered how happy her friend was that day, the day Sam and Jonah got together.

_"Valerie! Valerie!" Sam called out as she ran through the house, nearly knocking Mrs. Williams over in the rush of excitement. Valerie stepped out of her bedroom and put a finger to her lips, signaling for Sam to be quiet. Sam forgot that Valerie had several sisters, some who did not like to be bothered. "Sorry about that…"_

_"It's okay," Valerie replied with a small chuckle. She was eager to see what had her usually calm friend so excited today. "What's got you jumping all over the place?"_

_"I have a boyfriend!" _

_"Really?!" This was very good news, Sam was always so afraid guys wouldn't like her and now there was a guy out there who actually asked her out. She took Sam's hand and the two jumped for joy. "Tell me all about it."_

_"Well, Freddie introduced us to him and then later he asked me out." Valerie smiled and nodded her head, if the person knew Freddie, then he had to be a good person. "I think Carly got him to get the guy to ask me out…Freddie didn't seem like he was feeling very well though." That was strange, Freddie never got sick that much. At least not with that mother of his, he should never get sick. "I think he just didn't like the idea of the guy asking me out or something, I should know that dork would do anything to keep me from being happy."_

_"Okay, enough of Freddie, what's this guy's name?"_

_"Jonah." One word, two syllables, and it instantly stopped Valerie's world. There was only one Jonah she knew of in the school, and that was Jonah Brown, her Jonah. Could he have forgotten the promise? No, that was impossible, he couldn't have! Valerie shook her head and tried not to give away to Sam that something was wrong. She held her smile and hugged Sam, congratulating her, but her friend could sense something was off. "Valerie, what's wrong? You don't seem thrilled, this is good news isn't it? Are you happy for me?"_

_"Yes Sam, I'm happy for you." She was, how could she not be happy for her friend? It was just herself that felt unwell, broken. Her heart never seemed so fragile before. Perhaps she deserved this, for that prank she and Freddie pulled. No, all had been forgiven, she thought. She walked into her bedroom, gesturing Sam to follow, and she did. Valerie closed the door and smiled as she moved to the bed, she didn't want Sam to know what was going on. She didn't want her friend to feel bad for this, she would just have to live with it, despite her broken heart. _

**_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_**

**_Miracle... Miracle __[echo]_**

Jonah walked into the iCarly studio, he stood behind Freddie as the shooting was about to start. He stared at Sam and Carly with a frown, he felt like a chump. He just tried to kiss Sam's best friend, and why? She looked a little like someone he still had feelings for. He didn't want to admit, but he knew it was true, everyone did. He screwed up. It was odd, it never happened before, he never before saw the resemblance between Carly and Valerie. It was like the fates somewhere were trying to tell him something, but what? What was it that he had been forgetting?

"Jonah, come over here!" Sam called out to him. Freddie frowned for his friend, knowing exactly what was up. Literally. Deep in his thoughts, unaware of his surroundings, Jonah walked over toward Sam and Carly. He turned around, asking what was going on, then he caught his best friend's eyes. His eyes widened when he realized something was wrong, it was then that he felt a hook attach to his underwear. He glanced up and frowned, now he knew what was about to happen, and he deserved it. He deserved it not only because he attempted to cheat on Sam, but because he remembered what he had put in the back of his head so long ago.

_Holding each other's hands, the eight year old trio each glanced in the other's eyes. Jonah's fierce and true eyes gazed into Valerie's soft, timid, but sure eyes and the three recited their chant. "A deal is a deal is a promise, never forget. True friends are the best friends, never forget. Keep true, keep to heart, keep to binding words. Never forget. Always and forever!" The three released and tumbled back onto the ground, laughing and gazing up into the eyes. Valerie took Jonah's hand and Freddie glanced over, smiling. He looked back to the sky as a balloon rose into the air. "So you won't forget, Jonah?" Valerie asked sweetly._

_"I won't forget."_

"Shit," Jonah muttered as he watched his friend press the button that sent him flying into the air. Freddie had the most painful look on his face when he pressed it, fortunately it was only Jonah that saw it. Freddie and Jonah locked eyes and spoke through their eyes, as if they knew the other's thoughts. It was something that best friends could do. _"I screwed up Freddie…" _Freddie nodded and frowned.

_"I know." _Freddie glanced over at the button that started the wedgie bounce, then looked back to his friend. _"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be."_ Jonah shook his head slightly and sighed, this had to be the most painful experience he ever experienced. It wasn't the wedgie bounce that was the painful part for him, however. It was the fact that he knowingly hurt Valerie, he was still in love with her, that's why Carly resembled her so much. _"I deserved it. I cheated."_

_**Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

Two hours later, Jonah watched Freddie walk back into the studio. It was about time, he thought for sure he'd be down sooner than this. Freddie quickly rushed over to the mechanics and shut off the wedgie bounce. He quickly ran over to help his teary eyed friend down. Staring at Jonah for a second, he was surprised to see tears in his eyes. It was not often that Jonah cried, he cried as everyone did, but only in the presence of his best friend. The whole world would have just seen his tears. "Are you…crying?" Freddie asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, oh well, right?" Jonah responded while wiping his eyes. "I'm guessing she saw it…" Freddie frowned and glanced at the cell phone he finally retrieved from Sam, she had taken it from him as a prank and hid it. For the last two hours, Valerie had been angrily texting him and calling the phone. She even called Carly's phone, but Carly wasn't letting anyone talk to her. Sam had left her phone at her house, hence the lack of contact Valerie had with her friends.

"Yeah, she saw. Probably she's still watching…" Jonah sighed and sat in one of the bean chairs, it hurt slightly, but the chair still cushioned him somewhat. Freddie followed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry for pressing that button…"

"No, don't be. I deserved it Freddie…" Freddie frowned as Jonah buried his hands in his head. "I cheated, damn it. I cheated…" He knew his friend could tell he wasn't talking about Sam. While Jonah felt bad about doing what he did to Sam, he really did, he felt like a complete ass for what he'd done to Valerie. "I can't believe I broke the promise…"

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised when that happened…it's probably partially my fault though." Jonah raised his eyebrow at Freddie and remembered what went down the day he asked Sam out. Freddie had come to him, feeling very forced and very sick. Freddie had never forgotten that Jonah and Valerie promised to get together when they were all together again. He never forgot because he was the one that wanted to see his two friends dating finally. "What happened anyway? Why did you try to kiss Carly?"

"Because…" Jonah sighed and slowly shook his head, staring at the ground. "She looks like Valerie. Or in that instance, she did. She reminded me of Valerie, I remembered that promise, and I wanted to kiss her." Freddie smiled slightly, knowing Jonah still cared about Valerie. This was the best news of all, there was still hope. "I still love her Freddie…"

"I know you do."

"What have I done?"

"I shouldn't have let Carly force me to get you to date Sam…I'm sorry…" Freddie sighed and looked over at the camera, feeling like there was something he was forgetting. His eyes widened when he caught the red light, it was still on. _"Oh shit."_ Now he knew there was going to be trouble. His eyes slowly shifted toward the door as he heard the girls shout.

"FREDDIE!"

_**I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**_

_**Miracle... Miracle [echo]**_

_**Miracle... Miracle [echo]**_

The next day, Jonah and Freddie were waiting around an ice cream stand where they were going to meet up with Valerie. Any onlooker would think it was just a few friends meeting at a random place, but to them, the area was a familiar and old place for them. One that was filled with memories for them. Freddie looked to the left and pointed, signaling Jonah to glance over. "Here she comes." In the distance, Valerie was waving and walking toward the two.

"What took you, Val?" Jonah asked with a smirk. He was going to tease her about possibly being stuck participating in the random attractions and the rides that the state fair had to offer, but he decided against it. Valerie made it over and shrugged, she had in fact gotten caught up trying to throw a ring around bottles.

"I just decided to take my time I suppose," Valerie said with a returning smirk. Jonah chuckled slightly and crossed his arms, she was lying, he could tell. She was hurrying as fast as she could, but of course she got caught up.

"Just like all those years ago, you got stuck at a game booth didn't you?"

"No I didn't!"

"Uh huh…I believe that one." Jonah held his smirk and crossed his arms while glancing over at Freddie. Valerie watched with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I think she got stuck at a game booth," He replied with a solemn nod.

"Yep."

"Guys!" Valerie cried out, causing the boys to laugh. Eventually, all three were laughing so hard their sides were starting to hurt. It was like old times for them all. Freddie stopped laughing first and smiled as he glanced over at the two, he knew what was next. Jonah was going to talk to Valerie about what happened, he was nervous as hell and Valerie didn't seem all too confident herself. He wondered if he would have to get the ball rolling.

"So, who wants ice cream?" Freddie asked in a cautious tone. He could see Valerie was now looking toward the ground, she was nervous and hurt, hoping Jonah would mention something, anything about the prior day or the promise. She hoped that it was true, that he still cared.

"No, we need to talk first," Jonah responded. He wanted to get this out of the way, he wanted to let Valerie know exactly how he felt. Freddie smiled confidently as he watched Valerie look up and lock eyes with Jonah. To him, his heart was rejoicing. His two friends were hopefully, finally, going to get together. He decided to go to the stand and get his friends some ice cream, knowing what they all liked. He could hear them talking behind him, so it wasn't like he wouldn't know what happened if something went wrong.

"So…you meant what you said?" Valerie asked in a slightly timid voice, she was still nervous because she did not want her heart to be broken. Not again. Jonah gave a nod and looked deeply into Valerie's eyes.

"Yes. I feel like such a fool for having let the promise slip, I never should have. For the record, I've never stopped caring about you, never stopped wanting you to come back home. I've missed you, I love you." Valerie's face then seemed to brighten as a smile grew on her face.

"Well, what are you planning to do about it?" Freddie chuckled to himself as he paid the clerk and started to bring the ice cream over to his friends. Jonah smiled and took Valerie's hand in his, wanting to ask her out and be sure that he would never do wrong again.

"I want to ask you if you'll go out with me. Know, that I will never cheat…I was wrong to have dated someone else when I had promised the sweetest girl I know that she would be mine." Valerie blushed and closed her eyes, she had already forgiven him. After all, they had only been eight when they made the promise, they had been little kids who didn't know better. "A promise is a promise, no matter who makes it. I should have stuck to it, especially when Freddie still remembered the promise. I was an idiot."

"You can stop now, Jonah." Jonah raised his eyebrow as Valerie held her smile and looked into his eyes. It was there that Jonah knew all was well with them, she didn't harbor any resentment towards him. "I would love to go on a date with you." Jonah's eyes then lit up and if he wasn't currently surrounded by many people who probably knew him and would probably tease him till the ends of the earth, he would have let out a loud cheer. Freddie would have done the same, had he not been holding ice cream in his hands. He carefully set the ice cream down on a nearby table and took his friends hands in his.

"Guys, let's make a deal now," Freddie said with a smile. Jonah and Valerie nodded their heads and took each other's hands. They closed their eyes to focus and let Freddie speak this time. "No matter what happens, we always stick together because that is what true friends do. Whenever we make a promise, don't let the others forget and don't do anything that would cause trouble for it. We're the best of friends, we're like the Three Musketeers and we stick together."

"One for all and all for one," the three chanted to the famous line.

"Never break a deal and let us never lose the friendship that we have here." The three smiled and said their ending chant, one they hadn't said in so many years, then let go and quickly moved to the ice cream. Freddie stood beside Jonah and Valerie, grinning as Valerie placed a kiss on Jonah's cheek, causing him to grin and blush. In that instant, one of the state fair employees flashed a picture of them. All was well for the three friends, and never again would they break a promise or be anything less than the best of friends.

* * *

I hope you liked that, please review. I'm trying, trying so hard to be able to write and put stuff up. GREATEST SECRET is going slowly for me now, so bear with me, don't stop reading my stories and never stop enjoying them. I thank you everybody who is and was a faithful reviewer. means a lot to me, because it is through this site that I met my wife, how many people here can say that? *smirk* Hope you enjoyed this story, let me know what you liked and what you didn't.


End file.
